With respect to thin film transistor (TFTs) liquid crystal panel, each of the pixels are driven by the TFTs behind the pixels. Thus, the TFT liquid crystal panels are characterized by attributes such as high speed, high brightness, and high contrastness, and thus are very popular for consumers. However, in real scenarios, as the electrical leakage may happen when the TFT is turned off, the pixel voltage of the pixels may be shifted. That is, the voltage of positive/negative polarity may not be symmetrical with respect to the common voltage. The ions may be captured to form an internal electrical field, and thus the electrical fields applied to the pixels may be overlapped, which may cause the residuals leading to bad display performance.